Spooky Creature Night
Another Wild Kratts Halloween Special that may or may not com in either the year 2020 or 2021 Plot When candies go missing around the creature world, it's up to the Wild Kratts to solve this spooky Halloween creature mystery and save Halloween for everyone. With Ttark using his superhero skills in costume, it's up to the Wild Kratts and the Wild Kratt kids to solve the Halloween mystery and get their candy back once and for all. Trivia The Wild Kratts wear some brand new Halloween costumes Chris: From Vampire bat to a Tarsier Martin: From goliath tarantula to a Fossa Koki: From Donita to a magician (just like aviva from creature magic) Jimmy: From Dabio to a cowboy Aviva: From Zach to a clown. Zoboo: Scarecrow Ttark: Superhero Allison: Witch Additionaly, Aviva wears a clown costume for the second time, the first was in Creature Circus. Koki ate the same cake from the episode "Masked Bandits" Quotes: Martin: (clears throat) Martin: Presenting the second greatest lady of magic of all time, Koki the magician! then koki comes out fancy walking dressed like a magician Koki: hey guys you like my costume? chris: We sure do. Koki: thanks, I love dressing up for Halloween. It's my favorite thing. Jimmy: Well, my favorite is trick or treating. Where you can get lots and lots of candy. Yee haw. Ride em, Bucky! Chris: I can't wait for our Halloween party again this year. I look good in my Tarsier power suit. Martin: And my Fossa power suit looks good on me too! chris: and i like how scary animals and other scary things come out, like last year on creepy creatures. Martin: yeah remember that trick or treat incident? allison:(sneaks up from behind) what trick or treat incident. martin+chris: AAH! chris: oh, it's just allison, allison: yep just me, wearing my witch costume. also what do you mean trick or treat incident? martin: well on creepy creatures after we all sang that song, we decided to take the kids trick or treating for a little bit. chris: then when we were about to go to the first house, we saw zach, paisley, and rex sneaking away with a spotted hyena and a bat eared fox. martin: yeah and then i scared them with my awesome creepy cool power suit. Allison: The chimera like creature you're transformed into, Martin? Martin: You got it, Al. chris: yeah and then we let the hyena and fox out of 2 glass boxes zach kept in them, and let them come trick or treating with us. allison: wow, that's cool martin: you mean creepy cool, hey koki do you remember that trick or treat incident. Koki: yes martin i do. i remember it well, and i've heard that the woods around here are haunted on halloween night. Jimmy: Haunted? Cowboys don't do haunted. Martin: Don't worry, JZ. There is no such thing as ghosts. Chris: Or spirits. then all of the sudden, strange knocking sound was heard from the Tortuga's door. Jimmy: Whoa! What was that? Martin: ok Forget what I said before. Maybe there is such thing as ghosts! the sound was heard again. All: (screaming) Sound: (laughing followed by a horn honk) Chris: Hey, that's the strangest ghost sound I've ever heard. jimmy: yeah, ghosts don't honk. then aviva comes out of the door laughing Aviva: (chuckling) got ya! Martin: Ha ha. It's just Aviva in her clown outfit. You sure scared us silly, Aviva. Aviva: I was good, wasn't I? (laughs and honks her clown horn) Koki: whew, i knew there was no such thing as ghosts. Jimmy: Got it from now on. Ttark: So, I see you all have your costumes on, huh? Koki: Oh, yeah. I was just about to finish baking my pumpkin pies for the party. Jimmy: And I'm practicing cowboy tricks. Yee haw! Ttark: yep Super Ttark is here! Ready to save Halloween! Zoboo: and I am the spookiest scarecrow in the Creature World! (trips and falls over) Whoa! I'm ok. Everyone laughs. martin: you ok zoboo? zoboo: yeah, i meant to do that. Allison: alright then, Ready to show off some tricks for trick or treating? All: Yeah. Ttark: Yes. Super Ttark is ready for action. Zoboo: I'm ready for some scarecrow tricks. Aviva: My latest invention, the Clown Car 2.0 is ready! Koki: You invented a clown car? That's ridiculous. Martin: You have invented lots of gadgets, but not a clown car. (laughs) Is this some kind of joke? Aviva: This is only temporary. I'll just clown around for one day. Chris: Yeah, remember that you did a great job making everyone laugh in our previous circus adventure? After the show, we released Boomer. And he's still happy and living free and in the wild. zoboo: Yeah and chris told me about that funny battle you guys did with the villans, and everyone thought it was part of the show. flashback to the creature circus adventure where the wild kratts, kids, boomer and the ringmaster are fighting the villians by clowning around in the ring with Aviva using circus stuff like the confetti cannons, banana cream pies, the unicycles, the giant balls, and other circus equipment. aviva: take that zack (throws a pie at him.) zach: GGRRR! you animal loving loos- woah! falls down aviva laughs Aviva: Looks like your rival likes to clown around, huh? Zach: Aviva! I'll get you for this! zach gets off the ground but then he jumps onto one of his zachbots and trys to get away but then chris hits him with a pie right in his face which causes him to crash into one of donita's mannequins. zach: ouch, GGRRRRR!, i'll get you for that chris then chris shows up next to him on a unicycle while juggling once again. chris: haha, catch me if you can zach flashback ends Martin: (laughs) Yeah I remember our circus adventure like it was yesterday. Great job making everyone else laugh, Aviva. Chris: And you said that you didn't want to be a clown at first. Aviva: Now clowning is my second favorite thing to do besides inventing. Jimmy: (laughs) Sure, Aviva. For our favorite inventor, you sure are funny sometimes. Aviva: Back at you, JZ. Koki: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go trick or treating! All: Yeah. Chris: Let's go! Scene change The Wild Kratts reached Gavin and Ronan's house. Martin rings the doorbell. All: Trick or treat! Ronan opens the door dressed like a tiger( in creepy creatures he was a lion) Ronan: It's the Wild Kratts! gavin shows up wearing a zombie costume Gavin: Are we glad to see you. Ronan: We have some treats for you guys. Who wants to show a trick first? Koki: I have a trick. I will magically make these candies float. (the candies are somewhat flying) Gavin: Very nice, Koki. You make a good magician. ronan: yeah just like aviva. The Amazing Aviva that is. koki: yeah aviva did teach me a trick or two. Aviva: I sure did. Maybe I can switch costumes with you, Koki. Koki: No thanks, I'm good. Chris: Check out my Tarsier climbing power! (climbs on top of Gavin and Ronan's house's roof) How's that? Ronan: Wow! That's the greatest trick I've ever seen. Gavin: Here you go, Chris. Some candy for you. Chris: Thanks, Gavin. Aviva: I'm going to perform some clown tricks for you. Watch this. I'll make balloon animals for you. Gavin: Ooh, please make me a beaver balloon, Aviva! Ronan: And you can make me a wolf balloon. Aviva: All right. Creature balloons coming right up. Aviva masterfully makes a beaver and wolf balloon. Ronan: Wow. Thanks, Aviva. Gavin: Yeah, I love my beaver balloon. Aviva: Want to see another clown trick? Gavin and Ronan: Yeah. Aviva: I'm going to perform a pratfall. Watch carefully. (purposely trips and falls flat on her face after slipping on her banana peel) Ta-da! Ronan: Outstanding trick, Aviva. Gavin: That was funny. Martin: Hey, want to see my robot dance? Gavin: Oh, yeah! Martin does his robot dance. Martin: (robot speak) I am a dancing fossa robot. And I want some Halloween treats. Ronan: Here you go, Martin. Love your robot dance. Martin: Thanks. Jimmy: Step aside, fossa fellow. Cowboy Jimmy will show you some lasso tricks. Ronan: All right. Gavin: Let's see it, Jimmy. Jimmy performs some cowboy lasso techniques. Jimmy: Whoa there, little doggie! I gotcha! Ronan: Great job, Jimmy. You managed to lasso our Jack O lantern. Jimmy: Thank you, partner. Zoboo: I can (slips on Aviva's banana peel) Whoa! Whoa! Aaaaah! (crashing sound) Everyone laughs. Zoboo: Why is everything spinning? Ronan: That was a great stunt, Zoboo. Gavin: Yeah. You deserve a treat. Zoboo:(shakes his head from being dizzy) Thanks, guys. Ttark: I am Super Ttark. Faster than a speeding cheetah. More powerful than a hippopotamus. Able to aim at targets without a single miss just like an archerfish! I, Super Ttark will save Halloween! Gavin: Whoa! Ronan: Cool. aviva: Nice one, partner. Ttark: Well, partner. It's up to you to decide who needs saving. aviva: Let's see. How about Allison? Allison: (pretends that she's in trouble) Oh no! I've lost my witch's broom. Save me, Super Ttark! Ttark: Da da da da! Never fear, Witch Al! Super Ttark will not rest until he finds your broom. Allison: Thanks, Super Ttark. Ttark: Search for the broom, on my way! Ttark pretends to fly around to find the broom but then he gets spooked by a vampire that jumped out of a bush nearby. the vampire: (hisses) i vant to suck your blood! (scary laugh) Ttark screams and gets the broom and give it to Allison, but he looks scared Allison: thanks super Ttark. Ttark: n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no p-p-p-p-p-p-prob-b-b-b-b-lem. allison: what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. Ttark points to the vampire from the bush and the allison seees it to Ttark and allison both scream and run by the wild kratts. aviva: what's the matter you two? martin: Yeah, you look like you just saw zach's ghost making monsterbot( as seen on creepy creatures) allison: no it's not that. Ttark: it's him (points to the bush where the vampire was but he was gone) zoboo: you were scared of a bush? allison: no zoboo there was a vampire in that bush. Ttark: Yeah, I saw it too. Hey, where did it go? chris: well i didn't see a vampire. aviva: neither did i. zoboo me either, what's a vampire? Koki: well zoboo a vampire is-but before koki could finish they all heard Gavin and Ronan scream. all: Uh oh! jimmy: what happened. ronan got taken by someone that looked a lot like a vampire from that bush. rusling noises come from the bush aviva: don't worry i've got this. hey ronan you ok in there? ronan runs out scared and hugs gavin for safety. Ronan: Yeah, but he almost bit me. aviva: don't worry i'll get him. Ttark: No, partner. We don't know what the vampire will do to you. I can't watch my trusty partner get bitten by a vampire. Aviva: Relax, partner. I'll use my clown tricks to scare him. Ttark: All right then. Be careful. aviva pulls out a banana cream pie and waits for the vampire to come out again, and he did. Ttark: Oh, I can't watch. the vampire: i vant to suck your- but then aviva throws the pie at his face which causes him to fall onto the ground. aviva: ha, got you zach! Ttark: Grrr! Our number one enemy. I'm not scared of Zach at all. Let's get him, Aviva! aviva: with pleasure Ttark. aviva and Ttark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!( they both run towards the vampire whom they think it's zach, but then the vampire gets off the ground and shakes the pie off his face and then the vampire turned out to be Aidan.) Aidan: hey i'm not zach. aviva: oh oops, sorry about that aidan, we thought you were zach. Aidan: it's ok aviva. Can I join the Halloween party? Ttark: Sure, Aidan. There's always room for one more. Aidan: Nice clown costume by the way, Aviva. Aviva: Thanks. (honks her clown horn) Ttark: Let's get back to the others. Moments later. Chris: Aidan, are we glad it's you. Martin: We thought you were a real vampire. Ttark: Well, Aviva and I caught him, but he explained everything. Right, partner? Aviva: Right. Shall we do our special high five, partner? Ttark: Oh, you're on. Aviva and Ttark: One, two, three! Scientist high five! Koki: I didn't know you two have a secret scientist handshake. Martin: Yeah. And that jumping high at the end was amazing. Jimmy: That high five was a bonus. aiden: that's really cool, hey, has anyone seen nolan. everyone else: um, no. zoboo: why was he with you? aiden: Yeah, he was. I thought he was right behind me while i was scaring you guys where did he go? little did they know, nolan was wearing a ghost costume, and hiding in the same bush were Ttark first saw aiden in his vampire costume behind chris. nolan (whispers and giggles): hehehe, this is gonna be good.(hides back in the bush) chris: well i'm sure that he hasn't gone far Aidan. Ttark: Maybe super Ttark can use his super powers to find him. Aidan: good idea Ttark, Ttark: now where could nolan be? (bush rustling) Ttark: AHA!, my super hearing tells me there's something in that bush where i first saw Aidan, i think i'll go investigate. Aviva: Go for it, partner. Ttark: i will aviva (walks towards the bush and out jumped nolan in his ghost costume) nolan: BOO! aviva: AAAHH! (runs behind martin and chris) everyone else sees the ghost too (they all gasp in a scare and shivver in fear) Ttark: don't worry guys i'll get him. Ttark jumps into nolan. Ttark: Hah! Gotcha, ghost! Nolan: It's me, Nolan. I like your superhero costume, Ttark. Ttark: oh nolan it was you, and thanks. nolan: your welcome. aidan: oh nolan there you are (runs over and hugs nolan) i was worried about you. nolan: yep here i am, also did i scare you? aidan: well yeah, you did and it was kind of funny, and earlier Aviva and Ttark thought i was zach disguised as a vampire. aviva: Yeah, and i accidently hit him with a banana cream pie. Thanks to my clown antics. (laughs) nolan: you did? (he starts laughing followed by everyone else, but little did they know, that a scary black shadow snuck past them while they weren't looking and took all of their candy, then they stop laughing) zoboo: Yeah Aidan caught a pie with his face hahaha, now come on let's go trick or treating some more, i'll just grab my candy and (stops short) Hey, where did all the candy bags go? everyone else: huh?! Aviva: Uh oh. Martin: This is bad. Chris: We have to stop the candy thief. Jimmy: We need a plan. Martin: The only way to stop the candy thief is to use Creature Powers. Chris: I'll use my Tarsier powers to search for the thief with night vision. martin: and i'll use my foosa powers to see if i can see the thief from the tree tops. zoboo: and i'll use my lemur powers to find the theif.. then they all heard a misterious voice. the misterious voice: oh no you won't wild kratts, and you'll never find me, cause i'm the ghost of the ANIMAL WORLD, HAHAHAHAHA! the kids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!( they all run behinde the kratt brothers for protection.) nolan: now that was scary! gavin: Yeah, what are we gonna do?! zoboo: i don't know but what ever we do, we have to find this ghost and get our candy back allison: and I'll try to call Sani and Jenny. They can help us to. Aviva: They sure can. Ttark: Super Ttark is ready for action, again. This time with the help from his favorite clown partner. (winks at Aviva) aviva: and martin. You, Allison, gavin, ronan, and Zoboo go find some missing candies downtown. Allison: On it, Aviva. Zoboo: You can count on us, Aviva. Chris: Koki, Jimmy, aidan, nolan, and I will search inside candy stores. Aviva: Jimmy, you can join Allison, Martin, Gavin, Ronan and Zoboo Jimmy: you got it aviva. Aviva: All right, everybody, you know what we say. All: To the Halloween candy rescue! Koki: Let's go! Ttark: Yeah! Scene change Ttark: I'm hearing something. Aviva: What is it, partner? Ttark: Some rustling in the bushes. aviva: what do you think it is? Ttark: i don't know, but it might be the candy thief were looking for. Aha! Clues. Aviva: Did you find anything? Ttark: Hmmmm. Cotton candy remains, candy wrappers and look, a gobstopper trail. Aviva: Great job, partner. Ttark: Just doing my duty. Aviva: Now let's search for more evidence. Ttark: On it. Aha! I think I know who the candy thief might be. I smell muskox fur and ring tailed lemur stink. It must be Gourmand. Aviva: I'm not so sure about that. Ttark: Well, that's clue number 1. But I'll keep on searching for more evidence. aviva: and i'll message everyone that we found our first clue the smell of musk ox and ring-tailed lemur.( texts to everyone on her creature pod) meanwhile martin, allison, zoboo, gavin and ronan were looking for clues to the candy thief downtown, when they got aviva's text that martin just answered. martin (pulls out his creature pod): just got a text from aviva and Ttark. gavin: what does it say? ronan: it doesn't say anything silly he's gotta read it. everyone laughs martin: that's pretty funny, but anyway, it says that they found some candy wrappers, a gobstopper trail, and cotton candy remains, and that our first clue is the smell of " MUSK OX FUR AND RING-TAILED LEMUR STINK!" everyone else: WHAT! allison: those 2 animals don't live around here. The ring tailed lemur belongs in Madagascar and the muskoxen belong in the Arctic. Speaking of which, I really miss Kid Musky and Clingon. then sani (dressed as a black jaguar) and jenny (dressed as a pirate) show up sani: What's going on, guys? martin: oh hi girls, did allison call you? jenny: yep, she told us about what was happening. sani: and we're here to help. zoboo: oh good, because aviva and Ttark said that they found clues of musk ox and ring-tailed lemur stink. jenny: really? martin: yeah, which doesn't make any sense. We all know that ring-tailed lemurs live in madagascar. Allison: That's exactly what I said, Martin. gavin: and musk ox live in the arctic. sani: that's weird. ronan: what about the ox and lemur smell? jenny: no, our candy was taken too, and then we saw a small screwdriver next to where our candy was taken. sani: and then we smelled... both: KOMODO DRAGON SCALES! Allison: Komodo dragon scales! I have to tell Aviva and Ttark about this. Calling Clown Inventor. Come in, Clown Inventor. Whiz Witch speaking. Aviva: I read you, Whiz Witch. Any more clues? Allison: Yes, Sani and Jenny told me that they found Komodo dragon scales. Ttark: Komodo dragon scales! Ay, caramba. This case just keeps getting mysterious. Aviva: You can say that again, partner. Ttark: komodo dragon scales! Ay, caramba. This case just keeps getting mysterious. they both laugh aviva: let us know if you see any clues ok, Al. allison: got it, Aviva. over and out. ronan: now where did you say your candy was taken? zoboo: and where you smelled a komodo dragon scale and saw a screwdriver lying on the grass? sani: follow us. jenny: it was this way. then everyone followed jenny and sani to the place where their candy was taken. jenny: it was right here. zoboo: (sniffs) yep, that's defenitely a komodo dragon scale. gavin: and look ( picks up the small screwdriver the girls were talking about) another clue. sani: Yes, that's the small screwdriver we saw. martin: and look over here, candy wrappers. jenny: um martin, what's that weird greyish square thing your standing on. martin: huh? (looks down at the square) this is dry concrete. zoboo: oh look at that. gavin: HEEEEEY! maybe the candy thief is paisley paver. Allison: Maybe so. (gets her Creature Pod again) Allison to Aviva. Do you read me? Aviva: What's up, Al? Allison: Aviva, Martin just standed on a greyish square concrete. Ttark: You don't think the thief is. Aviva and Ttark: Paisley Paver! Aviva: Uh oh, that's two clues of one villain. Ttark: yeah, but what about those animal smells, and when i smelled the muskox fur and ring-tailed lemur stink i thought the thief could be gourmand remember? aviva: yeah i do. and now we have komodo dragon scales, and they don't live around here either. Ttark: i just hope that the others won't have some weird and unusual clues. meanwhile chris and his group were searching for clues in the candy shop downtown. chris: you guys see anything. aidan: no, not yet. koki: me either, and besides who would want to steal candy on halloween. nolan: i don't know, there must be a clue somewhere. a knock at the door was heard. the misterious voice: HA HA HA HA HA! nolan: AAAAAHH! (runs by koki for safety) the misterious voice: little pigs, little pigs, let me come in. jimmy: no the store is closed come back tomorow. the misterious voice: ok then here i come. Koki: I got to tell Allison, Martin, Ttark and Aviva on this. Guys, come in. Allison: It's Koki. Aviva: What's up, Koki? Koki: I just heard a mysterious voice. It could be another clue. Ttark: (sighs) Can't this superhero job get any easier? Aviva: Relax, Ttark. Ttark: Oy. Aviva: The mysterious voice sounds familiar though. Ttark: Hey, that Southern drawl. It's Gourmand. Aviva: What's he up to? Ttark: I don't know, but we're about to find out. Aviva: Let's go, partner. Ttark: I'm with you. Category:James, bill and ben Category:James Category:Bill and ben Category:Wild Kratts Holiday Episodes